villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Skorne
Skorne is one of several warring factions in the Hordes table-top game. Although not as destructive as the Legion of Everblight (arguably the main antagonists of the game), they can be considered the secondary antagonists due to their magisterial and tyrannical nature and thirst for conquest. History For much of Immoren’s history a trackless expanse of sand and wind and a terrifying deep chasm has divided west from east. Recently forces from either side of the divided continent have clashed with bloody consequence as a result of the Skorne Empire’s dreams of conquest. Skorne are both a nation and a people, arisen from a variety of feuding tribes that dominated the harsh and unforgiving environment of eastern Immoren. They learned to survive and even prosper despite the cruelties of their rugged lands, and their civilization has forged them into peerless warriors with a pragmatic disregard for pain and death. Warriors to the core, the skorne use dark arts called mortitheurgy to push their bodies past normal limits and to fight on past death. Even when death claims them, their souls are preserved in sacral stones to empower ancestral guardians, walking statues eager to join battle. It was a great but oppressive human leader, Cygnar’s deposed king Vinter Raelthorne IV, who first crossed the great divide and set the skorne on their current path. Vinter came upon the skorne by accident after surviving the crossing of the wasteland between Cygnar and the east and subsequently brought them under his dominion. He became the Conqueror of the skorne by the edge of his sword, gathering an army of warriors who admired his invincible resolve. The Skorne Empire was born when he united these feuding tribes and houses under a single banner. Vinter then enticed his new army with stories of the rich lands waiting to be taken in the west. The Skorne are a proud people who have risen to embrace this unity for their own ends, led by great warlords such as Makeda, domina of House Balaash. Now that they know of the west, they have committed their armies of praetorians, cataphracts, venators, and paingivers to conquest. Their mastery of harsh environments has enabled them to settle regions on the eastern fringes of the Iron Kingdoms that humanity considered unfit for life. They are able to beset the western nations from these settlements and fortifications while the heart of their empire remains secure in the distant east. Skorne armies include numerous great beasts that they have captured and enslaved. As part of the subjugation of their hostile environment, paingivers called beast handlers have brought a number of fearsome creatures into line by whip and barb. This includes a species of primitive savages called cyclopes, one-eyed brutes that tower over skorne and human alike but which can be trained to wear armor, to wield weapons, and to march alongside skorne soldiers. There are also the reptilian basilisks that can melt flesh and metal with waves of energy radiating from their eyes, or the four-armed titans, thick-skinned bipedal pachyderms that can be goaded to ferocity in battle. Each of these enslaved creatures is a reminder to their western enemies of the subjugation awaiting them should the skorne complete their plans of conquest. Units and Members Warlocks *Hexeris **Lord Tyrant Hexeris **Lord Arbiter Hexeris *Primus Jalaam *Makeda **Archdomina Makeda **Supreme Archdomina Makeda **Makeda & the Exalted Court *Void Seer Mordikaar *Morghoul **Master Tormentor Morghoul **Lord Assassin Morghoul **Dominar Morghoul & Escorts *Master Ascetic Naaresh *Dominar Rasheth *Beast Master Xekaar *Xerxis **Tyrant Xerxis **Xerxis Fury of Halaak *Zaal **Supreme Aptimus Zaal & Kovaas **Zaal, the Ancestral Advocate *Lord Tyrant Zaadesh (This is Zaadesh 2, Zaadesh 1 is a solo) Warcaster *Magnus the Warlord Warbeasts *Warbeast pack **Scarab Pack *Lesser **Reptile Hounds **Agonizer *Light **Basilisk Drake **Basilisk Krea **Cyclops Brute **Cyclops Raider **Cyclops Savage **Cyclops Shaman **Razor Worm *Heavy **Aradus Sentinel **Aradus Soldier **Archidon **Bronzeback Titan **Rhinodon **Titan Cannoneer **Titan Gladiator **Titan Sentry *Character Heavy **Chiron (Basilisk) **Despoiler (Rhinodon) **Molik Karn (Cyclops) **Tiberion (Titan) *Gargantuans **Desert Hydra **Mammoth Warjacks Only Magnus the Warlord can control mercenary warjacks in a Skorne army. Light warjacks *Buccaneer *Renegade *Talon *Vanguard Heavy warjacks *Freebooter *Mangler *Mariner *Mule *Nomad Colossal warjacks *Galleon Battle Engines *Siege Animantarax Units *Cataphract Arcuarii *Cataphract Cetrati **Character CA - Tyrant Vorkesh *Cataphract Incindiarii *Immortals **CA - Extoller Advocate *Nihilators *Paingiver Beast Handlers *Paingiver Bloodrunners *Praetorian Ferox *Praetorian Karax **CA - Praetorian Karax Officer & Standard *Praetorian Keltarii *Praetorian Swordsmen **CA - Praetorian Swordsmen Officer & Standard *Tyrant Commander & Standard Bearer *Venator Catapult Crew *Venator Flayer Cannon Crew *Venator Reivers **CA - Venator Reivers Officer & Standard *Venator Slingers Character Units *Legends of Halaak Solos *Ancestral Guardian *Paingiver Bloodrunner Master Tormentor *Extoller Soulward *Mortitheurge Willbreaker *Paingiver Task Master *Venator Dakar *Void Spirit Character Solos *Aptimus Marketh (Attached) *Hakaar the Destroyer *Tyrant Rhadeim *Tyrant Zaadesh (Lesser Warlock) Skorne Theme Forces *Disciples of Agony *The Exalted *Winds of Death *Imperial Warhost Gallery Images Skorne.png Category:Slaver Category:Organizations Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Military Category:Lawful Evil Category:Minion